


Help! I need to find a daddy for the baby.

by Insanity_in_Motion



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_in_Motion/pseuds/Insanity_in_Motion
Summary: Clint with a baby. Bucky is in love.





	Help! I need to find a daddy for the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> image hosting site died had to re-upload elsewhere.
> 
> this was created solely because I found an awesome piece of reference art and had to draw my otp. and greatly cheered on by the lovely people on the bad decision buddies discord. Title is all the wonderful Ava's idea.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pom52sPij)


End file.
